


Children, Literal Children

by ShoulderDevil (MidNightWriter24)



Series: A Classroom Full Of Killers [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Seriously it's just all fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/ShoulderDevil
Summary: Class E and Asano are smothered by doted on by the entire main campus. Asano and Karma understandably hate this! In other words, Happy Holidays, have some tooth-rotting fluff.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu?
Series: A Classroom Full Of Killers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Children, Literal Children

**Author's Note:**

> You might think this is nice... it really fucking sucks.

Karma was racing down the halls of Kunugigaoka Junior High School like a bat outta hell. Flinging a look over his shoulder, he saw the tip of a shiny black shoe emerge from one of the rooms he just passed and frantically opened the nearest door, diving inside. Panting, he collapsed back against the battered wood and closed his eyes.

“Karma. As wonderful as it is to see you,” A sarcasm-laden voice said, “What are you doing here?”

Opening his eyes, Karma directed a just-shy-of-murderous glare at the prick that just so happened to be located in the hiding spot he had chosen. Flipping him the bird, he let his head fall back and thunk against the door again. “I thought you, of all people, would sympathize.”

“You idiot! Why’d you lead them here?!” Unfortunately, Asano knew exactly what Karma meant, no matter how much he wished he didn’t.

After the events of Koro-sensei came to light after his death, the main campus had decided that all of E-class was ‘too precious for words’ and began to dote on all of them. Doting, meaning constantly touching them, providing them with their favorite snacks, and directing them away from potentially dangerous places. Unfortunately, this attitude had extended to some other students, namely Asano. It was nice for the first few days, Karma especially didn’t mind the increased strawberry snacks, but then it got downright irritating. Which led to where they were now, crouched in Asano’s office, hiding from a veritable ocean of well-meaning students. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The boys instantly quieted and listened closely when several sets of running footsteps slowed to a halt right outside the door. 

“Karmaaaaaaa! Where did you go?” 

“Asano, you can’t!” Karma whisper-yelled after seeing the glint in the other’s amethyst eyes.

“Yes.” Asano responded quietly.

“I could just stay here!” Karma pleaded desperately.

“No way in hell!” With that whispered parting statement Asano, the fearless student council president, opened the door just enough to forcibly shove Karma out, and quickly closed it again. 

“ASANO!” Was all that Karma managed to scream before he was engulfed in a tidal wave of people. Breathing out a soft laugh, Asano listened as the stampede of feet rushed off to his left before returning to his paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Just posting what I have now!


End file.
